Cavalcade of Mayhem
by J. Maria
Summary: Minis written about the Resurrected 'verse that have either: 500 words or were not written using the challenge in Resurrected Our Thoughts.
1. Chinese Fire Drill

Series Title: Cavalcade of Mayhem  
>Title: Chinese Fire Drill<br>Author: Jmaria  
>Rating: FR-15<br>Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
>Series Summary: Minis written about the Resurrected 'verse that have either: 500 words or were not written using the challenge in <em>Resurrected Our Thoughts<em>.  
>Summary: Dean has had enough on the road leading to Lima<br>Words: 639  
>AN: This was originally part of _Angel Baiting and Other Contact Sports_ (It was set to be part 20). But this, and one of the other later bits I had plotted for ABaOCS will be stuck in this new little series of ficlets that encompass all of the bits of the R'V I found on my phone. ROT is the drabbles and snippets; CoM is the 500+ minis; ABaOCS is the 1000+ and bring-overs from 25 for 25.

_**Cavalcade of Mayhem**  
>Chinese Fire Drill<em>

Cassie Newton-Lehane sat cross-legged in the back of the Impala, which was annoying Adam Milligan-Winchester and Dean Winchester for two completely different reasons. Adam was annoyed because her knee was digging into his hip. Dean was annoyed because she'd kicked both Sam and Faith out of their car and had sent them in the direction opposite d of Lima, Ohio. Both of whom - and God knew he and Faith rubbed each other the wrong way for a lot of reasons, mainly because they were too damn alike - would be an improvement over Adam's open hostility and Cassie's weirdness.

"Like I wouldn't rather be hanging with my cooler 'older sister'," the seventeen year old Seer snapped out of the blue. Dean's control on the wheel shifted a little as they drifted into oncoming traffic. Luckily it was quarter past twelve on a deserted county road in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't do that, Cassie, not while Dean's driving," Dawn Summers muttered, glaring at the Seer who hadn't been dislodged from her spot. Could be that Adam had his arm firmly around her waist. Dawn bit back the grin at the sight.

"Just because I died, doesn't make you _older_ than me, Summers," Cassie grinned back at her, acknowledging the holding with a wink.

"Actually, it does. See, cause I'm twenty-four. You can't even vote."

"Do you even vote? I know you drink."

"I've voted - I've done my patriotic duty -"

"Can you two just shut up?" Dean snapped, clenching the wheel tighter in his hands.

"No," Dawn and Cassie answered at the same time.

They barely had time to brace themselves as Dean slammed on the brakes. He flipped on the hazards and shoved his door open. Dawn could hear his string of profanities as they flew from his mouth. A smile crept over her lips. He was abstaining from swearing in front of the ladies. He was being _gentlemanly_.

That thought left her mind several moments later as her door was jerked open and Dean was unbuckling her. She squeaked as he dragged her from the front and yanked the back passenger door open. Cassie yelped as Dawn was shoved on top of her. Adam started to protest but Dean was yanking him from the backseat as well.

Once Dean got Adam in the front seat Dawn had been in and had situated himself back behind the wheel, he cranked the stereo and peeled off.

"Can I ask what that _inspired_ game of Chinese Fire Drill was all about?" Adam snapped at him, yelling a bit to be heard over Zeppelin.

"I'm sick of chicks nattering in my ear," Dean answered after a few minutes, ignoring Cassie and Dawn's outraged noises.

"You know they can do serious damage to you," Adam couldn't help the small smile at his 'brother's' expense.

"Do I look scared? I can handle whatever they can dish out."

Cassie and Dawn shared a look in the backseat. Adam and Dean continued to talk about whatever guys talk about instead of their feelings or the impending meet-up with the brother none of them knew about.

"My plan worked perfectly!" Cassie said quietly in a mock-villian-y voice.

"Male-bonding, God, who knew it could be such a turn-on?" Dawn grinned at her.

"I could have done without the manhandling," Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I rather liked it," Dawn countered. Her stomach rumbled then, and her eyes caught sight of a sign. Leaning over the driver's seat, she spoke into Dean's ear. "Are you gonna feed me after getting me all worked up?"

To his credit, Dean did _not_ swerve at the innuendo.

"Cause we're starving, and there's this great place just five miles up I-75. You might have heard of it. Taco Bell? And it's open til four. I am so craving a cheesy rollup."


	2. Lame, But It Works

Series Title: Cavalcade of Mayhem  
>Title: Lame, But It Works<br>Author: Jmaria  
>Rating: FR-15<br>Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
>Series Summary: Minis written about the Resurrected 'verse that have either: 500 words or were not written using the challenge in <em>Resurrected Our Thoughts<em>.  
>Summary: Just a little tender brotherly advice.<br>Words: 428  
>AN: This was inspired by work. And my friend Nick who joked that it was his 'jam' and he always stopped to dance when it was on until I called 'bullshit' and reminded him that he didn't dance to it at my cousin's wedding. Which prompted parts of the following conversation.

_**Cavalcade of Mayhem**  
>Lame, But It Works<em>

"Dude, if you just play the damn song -"

"I'm not playing a chick song," Adam snorted, cutting off his younger and more obnoxious brother Puck before he could finish.

"You get so much ass if you play it. It's like one of those scientifically proven facts that, like chocolate, girls can't resist this song."

"It's Cyndi Lauper. I'm not dancing to _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_." Adam crossed his arms and tried to stare through him like Dean always seemed to be able to do.

"It's like catnip for girls. It's the go-to-song. You'll have chicks all up on you if you play it."

"No."

"You're such a douche!" Puck snapped at him.

"And you're a dick, what's your point?"

"Can't you do it just because I ask? Just as a favor for your baby brother?"

"Nope."

Dawn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. They were such Winchester males it wasn't even funny. They had traded douche and dick for bitch and jerk, however.

"I'm not interested in getting high school girls," Adam continued. "And I'm not interested in getting _you_ high school girls."

"Really? You're not all hard up for Cassie?" Puck glowered at him.

"Cassie's not - we're not like that," Adam's cheeks turned bright red. "What about Rachel? You want to play this song to get other girls"

"Hell no. Who do you think I'm playing this song for?"

"Fine," Adam snapped. "But if you ever tell Dawn about this, I'm castrating you."

Dawn grinned up at Dean's shocked look. It was absolutely priceless how different the two sets of brothers were. Dean and Sam were so gun-shy when it came to relationships, and here Adam and Puck were willing to do what the elder two Winchesters would have seen as a weakness.

"They're manipulating those girls."

"And you have a problem with this?" Dawn frowned. "It's exactly what you've done in the past."

"I have never sung a Cyndi Lauper song to get a girl in my life. That's completely asinine."

"Well, Puck's not just a pretty face. It would definitely work."

"What?"

"Have you never been to a club when that song comes on? Every girl in the club is on the floor for it. And I've seen more than one girl go home with the guy who's brave enough to dance to it."

"What, to do each other's nails?" Dean scoffed.

"Oh, we did more than that," Dawn said saucily. "It was a _very long_ night."

"What the hell?"

"Puck was right. It's like catnip for girls."


	3. You'll Believe Anything, Won't You?

Series Title: Cavalcade of Mayhem  
>Title: You'll Believe Anything, Won't You?<br>Author: Jmaria  
>Rating: FR-15<br>Disclaimer: I do not own: Angel, Beetlejuice, Being Human(UK), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed, Dark-Hunters, Doctor Who, Friday the 13th (2009), Glee, Harry Potter*, Heroes*, Labyrinth, The Mentalist, My Little Pony*, Psych, Rainbow Brite, The Sarah Jane Adventures, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Torchwood, Warehouse 13, or Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (*= mentioned, not actually part of the 'verse).  
>Series Summary: Minis written about the Resurrected 'verse that have either: 500 words or were not written using the challenge in <em>Resurrected Our Thoughts<em>.  
>Summary: Some of the Glee kids try to figure out aliens.<br>Words: 349  
>AN: I kind of poke at Finn a bit in this chapter. I do it with love, though. Honest.

_**Cavalcade of Mayhem**  
>You'll Believe Anything, Won't You?<em>

"I cannot believe that we were freaking out about Matt, and this whole time he was hanging out with that British chick and Captain Jack," Finn shook his head in disbelief.

"They met when the demons attacked the Mall in Washington, Finn," Quinn gave him her patented 'annoyed-with-boys' look. "I doubt it was a happy circumstance for any of them."

"But still, he got to have all of those cool adventures. He wasn't being tortured by demons."

Rachel and Kurt exchanged a look. Jenny had only just revealed it to the two of them that Matt's parents had been taken over by demons and executed in a blood ritual to rip open the dimensions at the Mall. Rachel had shared it with Noah and Quinn, but the rest of the Glee club remained fairly clueless about it. They also didn't know that Matt had all but been adopted by the Captain.

"Still, he's got adventures!"

"He was _dragged_ out of town by demons, Finn," Rachel frowned at him.

"I know," Finn looked away.

"And he's had to put up with Captain Jack's constant flirting," Kurt sighed wistfully.

"Captain Jack like guys?" Finn's head snapped back around.

"Ms. Noble said he's omnisexual," Kurt shrugged.

"Which means what, exactly?" Finn was confused. Maybe Captain Jack was too.

"Anything, anytime, anyplace, roughly translated," Quinn shook her head at his confusion. "Do you not pay attention in Biology?"

"Hey, I pay attention. I just didn't think that applied to people."

"If he even _is_ a person."

"What - you're saying he might be a demon?" Finn's eyes widened.

"Alien. Not of this time. Demon. What is it with everyone and _labels_?" Jenny shook her head as she strode into the choir room. "I hear if you say his name three times in a row, while facing a bathroom mirror, Captain Jack will just _appear_."

"Seriously?"

Rachel grimaced, Quinn rolled his eyes and Kurt shook his head and looked to the heavens. Jenny let out a peal of laughter as she tossled Finn's hair.

"Of course not! He's only partially human after all."

"_Partially_?"


End file.
